User talk:Godliest/Random TB Creation of the Whenever I Make A New Build
First. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:58, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :No fair, u cant archive and first. I DECLARE FIRST!!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Damn, beat me to it. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::You have the best archive box ever. Wouldnt u wanna bring more AoE instead of liquid flame and fireball? or is unsteady and eruption enuf.--''Shadow'' 22:24, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::lolaoe. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:29, 17 September 2008 (EDT) TA GayLungeway shadow of fear is ftw :D I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:03, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Do you really bring SoF on your necro in TA? 0o 77.203.102.243 14:27, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::lolinterrupt. Works against one team only too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:36, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::lol l2sarcasm this reminds me of tri-smite thumpway btw. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:57, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Dolyak Signet + Axe. Hmmm... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:51, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :lol drop the axe go spears :D OR WAIT!!! WANDINGZ!!!! I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:51, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Jebus is fail. --Frosty 16:59, 19 September 2008 (EDT) OBABY LOOK AT THE MONK BARZ HEALS WITH ENERGY AND PRESSURE!!!!!111!!11118 I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:58, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :OBABY THEY CANT MOVE AND ONLY GAIN ENERGY WHEN THEY HIT IN MELEE!!! WANDINGZ NO WORK!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:03, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::lol it says "random" tb creation for a reason. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:48, 19 September 2008 (EDT) lol random signet of castigation spike ftw. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:51, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Bar the "lol" Brandnew. 14:53, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::writing two bars and copy pasting them is win, amirite? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::You really outdid yourself here Godliest. I want to see people running this. Dragnmn talk 11:57, 23 September 2008 (EDT) One frontliner ftw. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:18, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :It's an HA build. You're allowed to do that there. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 17:46, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::This one might just work you know. Not as bad as the last one. Dragnmn talk 14:34, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::last one>this. Stop being bad :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:47, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::This one doesnt have enough aura of restoration. How can a warrior stay alive without it? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Your trapper She needs d-shot. --Frosty 15:38, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :it's not he, neither she; it's emo. So emo needs d-shot. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:44, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::And there's not enough bleeding in the build. Everyone knows that bleeding is the strongest condition. It counteracts Mending. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:50, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Damn That tripBB pentaSmiteway is somewhat decent. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:46, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah...I'd like to run it. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 19:24, 5 October 2008 (EDT) TA double mes Needs more backfire & empathy. --71.229 02:19, 8 October 2008 (EDT) CoF in TA seems kinda redundant. WW should be replaced with Empathy or something O: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:24, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :no :< CoF is awesome; rawr killed three people with it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:48, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::I killed 3 people in RA with it lol (no lie) --Frosty 15:49, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::see? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:49, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Needs distortion. Lower dom 1, FC to 8+1 or 7+1, Illusion to whatever Distortion's 4s breakpoint is. Otherwise, you'll get rolled. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:36, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Dual Para condi pressure Needs Sig of Humility. SoH with one Meleer (not inluding hammer for obviously reasons) is pointless. --Frosty 11:48, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Actually I hate this/that team but changed it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:10, 13 October 2008 (EDT) HA Triple Frontline Condition Pressure needs a mesmer (perhaps take out one of the two wars), but I'm horribad at HA so feel free to ignore my badness. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:50, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :You could drop the OoS for something like Build:Me/Mo_Smiting_Signet_Mesmer even though they aren't used in HA and were nerfed. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:57, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::I don't think that kind of mesmer adds a lot more than the rit does. And @lyssa: I picked a rit since the team got three frontliners all able to take advantage of SoH making it fucking powerful. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:10, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Gz you just made the worst build in the history of bad godliest builds. Brandnew. 07:16, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :"Go here to discuss how awesome the builds are (and if you don't think they are - ragequit)." -- Guild of ' 07:17, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Actually; no. I've faced that build and it actually works much better than you could expect. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:26, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::You are a really bad player, it works against really bad teams yeye? Brandnew. 07:28, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::Actually; you're still wrong. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:31, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::No, it's actually terrible. Be less bad. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:42, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Its pretty powerful :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:53, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It needs moar dual/triple Aegis, Convert Hexes, SoC, "Make Haste!", Weapon of Warding, Protective Was Kaolai, KDs and mebbe Ward Against Foes, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:45, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Needs moar channeling on the nukers. lol fireballspike ftw. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 12:37, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :You just pick targets. This is a fame farm build not some hold hall one either. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:15, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::Me/E or E/Me? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:13, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::6 Me/E and 2 Mo/Me [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:45, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::6 MSs look fun too-- 08:29, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Cleave Warrs on a spike team, ups. --Frosty 11:09, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :it's strong. Actually I just added something random there because I was bored, but still. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:21, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::Whats a split :> --Frosty 11:25, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::those freaking rangers...but yea, it looks by all means workable and pretty sturdy.--66.192.104.13 11:18, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Incendiary Arrows? --Frosty 11:19, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :lol. Got enough of bleeding and poison already. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:20, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::Taint? --Frosty 11:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::With lacerate and toxicity you hit the 10 degen. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:49, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::More conditions=awesomer tbh-- 11:57, 27 October 2008 (EDT) RC Conditions still aren't that strong in HA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:57, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Soul Bind Spamming RC still isn't that strong in HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:59, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Godliest sucks ^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:02, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Lacerateway Needs moar hidden caltrops for more randomness. -- Jebuscontests 14:58, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Change ele to E/P tbh. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:41, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::You don't hold halls with it, you farm shitters. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:37, 30 October 2008 (EDT) unowat Post all these builds and flood Good or Great ha builds-- 02:56, 10 November 2008 (EST) :they'd all get other or trash tbh ;o Brandnew. 04:25, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Godliest made them, and he has the most influence on the site, therefore he'll get any build rated if he wants-- 04:30, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::No... He wont... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:24, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Godliest has the most influence? -- Guild of ' 07:29, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::Tab is banned. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:33, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::GODLIEST IS GOOD AT GUILD WARS! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:18, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Anet banned me for being too good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:48, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Your point is? --71.229 09:30, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Tab is amazing? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Godbox sucks at GW tbh. He ran off to WAR just so he doesn't have to live with the humiliation. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:47, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Misery said I'm good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:49, 10 November 2008 (EST) Dual Ele Defenceway Make Haste snarer FTW. Dragnmn talk 09:57, 10 November 2008 (EST) Eurospikeway Shatter is hardly a suitable replacement for rend. -- Jebuscontests 17:29, 23 November 2008 (EST) Smitespike Looks like a very painful fame farm. Also looks like something rspike takes out in seconds. Dragnmn talk 15:20, 1 December 2008 (EST) :TBH, needs more snares on the derv and a hammer warrior with make haste and SoC. Erf Shakur pwns. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:35, 1 December 2008 (EST) Sins Need wotm --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 08:09, 14 December 2008 (EST) :ur a nub. Seriously though the sin bars are fucked up, but I needed frontliners that could inflict bleeding or poison... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:47, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::wounding strike...? -- Gringo TALK 14:56, 17 December 2008(EST) ::: WS Rangers. :) Brandnew. 09:58, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::Wouldn't have seeping wound :< Brandnew. 09:58, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::amazingly fast thought there. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:52, 19 December 2008 (EST) Incoming make something with it? Or is it too crappy now-- ChristmasRelyk 04:00, 19 December 2008 (EST) Unholy spike So you run up to them, and then spike?;p Brandnew. 04:21, 19 December 2008 (EST) :If you clean it, it might actually work ;p Brandnew. 04:21, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::It's amazing either way. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:03, 25 December 2008 (EST) PentaRoJ way Youll get rolled fast if you dont roll fast. Needs more deny hexes and divine healing/heavens delight. 17:33, 25 December 2008 (EST) :no prots no infuses and the RoD's dont stack, ittl get rolled. all of his builds are like that tho. -- Gringo TALK 22:40, 25 December 2008(EST) ::^ I must say that this one was one of the better (read worst) so far. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:56, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::also, you added a rit to your build but didnt put warding on it which i lol'd at. -- Gringo TALK 03:39, 26 December 2008(EST) HA Aoe Something 3 professions on your ele, and no interrupts for ghostly or relics :< -- Gringo TALK 23:15, 27 December 2008(EST) :copy pasting is so gud, amirite? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:30, 29 December 2008 (EST) Charge! TAway If you want a party wide IMS gimmick, take Incoming and bring triple GftE!. lol para critscythe rapage. :P 14:44, 29 December 2008 (EST) Mark of Fucked is better than Soul Bind. Ricky vantof 09:54, 5 January 2009 (EST) :That's why you got Mark of Fucked and Soul Bind. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:24, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::Owait... It would be better with MoI nec over SB nec and PS sin over MoI scythe though I think. Ricky vantof 10:43, 5 January 2009 (EST) :::Ye could work. Only I like this more because it's awesome hexgay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:40, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::::I invented soul bind + lingering curse in TA. I claim half your glad points (you can keep the other half for including mark of fucked). LC curse needs moar gay smiting skills. Kyhzna Faikun 20:01, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::I invented shock axe. I claim 80% of your champ points, 50% of your glads, and 75% of your rank that were gained before the WE buff. Rawrawr Dinosaur 07:49, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I invented guild wars, I claim 100% of everything :>. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 07:51, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::If you're trying to claim my champ points you will get a total of zero, and I'm not even glad one. So gg. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 08:01, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Crowels creates GW3. -- 08:04, 31 January 2009 (EST) GvG Trainshittodeathwithmarkofucked no bulls?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 02:09, 13 January 2009 (EST) HA Moi Hexgay No hex remove. It will definitely blow stuff up though. Dragnmn talk 15:01, 13 January 2009 (EST) :just add some inspired hex or revealed hex. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:40, 13 January 2009 (EST) HA Warmonger's Rage Swap out the WaH for an unsteady ground dude, needs moar HB. 13:38, 17 January 2009 (EST) :running body blow with conjure is also retarded.. Gringo 14:04, 17 January 2009 (EST) :: :o why? Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 09:32, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Att spread. Just switch to executioners. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:32, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::cuz with 8 strength bb only does like +24 and exe does +34.. Gringo 13:26, 19 January 2009 (EST) clapz/bombway brave 15:28, 21 January 2009 (EST) :and strong, definately going to have to try it for the lulz 23:39, 24 January 2009 (EST) Quick questions Have you ever in your life made a good build? Have you ever considered stopping this Of-the-day? Have you ever tried to fix your retardation? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:59, 25 January 2009 (EST) :no. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 10:48, 26 January 2009 (EST) ha pewpew way i assume you have mels and BA on one ranger because you decided to cap an enemy skill in PvP. :/ 12:31, 26 January 2009 (EST) :i think he means choose either of them.. Gringo 12:48, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::I think it was a strong copypaste, but you gringo is right too. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:38, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::give the MS ranger MH/SoC imo [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:43, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::yea lets give our snare ranger the make haste.. Gringo 13:49, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::oh ups, im not awake [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:58, 26 January 2009 (EST) A 2 sec cast spike needs 1 monk at least. Ricky vantof 11:20, 1 February 2009 (EST) :nah. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:39, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::how 2 prot when spiking? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:41, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::vampiric swarm is gud anti-spike. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:42, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:44, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::like that then? Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 14:04, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Infuse imo Ricky vantof 14:09, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Like this thing's monk, but with a few different skills. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:16, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::chest thumper w/o CA. gj. 16:15, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::u mad? Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 01:53, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::nou 15:36, 2 February 2009 (EST) D: GFTE + Critical Chop for more interrupt spamming. Fox007 17:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :and where would that fit in? Godbox 20:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::In place of executioners, but Id rather have more damage then more interrupt. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Damage is obselete Fox007 20:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No. Also, PnH has great synergy with easily-Rip'd SoH, mirite? Just drop SoH unless you're planning on facing teams who don't have any idea what Enchantment Removal is. 21:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::snares on the pnh is bad idea Hydra 08:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why? Dragnmn talk 11:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::has to keep the runner clean Hydra 16:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I declare this the hottest build ever. Brandnew 09:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :hows war maintain energy?--Relyk 04:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I got reallllly bored So here's really bad theorycraft based on this. 07:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC)